FNaF: SL (Mobile)
Looking for the the game's main page? is the mobile port for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, released for Android on December 22, 2016 and iOS on January 3rd, 2016. Differences *The main menu music has been shortened due to memory capacity reasons. *Funtime Freddy is the only animatronic you can see on the main menu. *Some animations were removed due to memory capacity reasons. *HandUnit is fairly large. *There is a much closer view of Funtime Freddy and Circus Baby in the Parts and Services Room. *Funtime Freddy's jumpscare voice is different than his PC counterpart. *Ballora's music became short and will only repeat again the same first few notes. *In every room, you can only look left and right and you cannot look all directions except when you're Under The Desk and in the Parts/Service room. *In the Circus Baby Minigame, it's map is very different than it's PC version. There are also "buttons" shown on the screen. *In Night 4, the Minireenas are not coming from the center. *In the Primary Control Module, you can't hear any sounds when you click the Ennard mask nose. *The player can't go home and watch The Immortal and The Restless. *Some voices were removed from the game. *The cutscene that you see purple eyes after the Real Ending is removed. *The animatronic's blueprints have been removed in the Extras Menu. *In Night 4, the background color is very bright. *In Night 5, where Circus Baby is, the keypad on her right is magnified so that it will be easier to enter the passcode. *The Elevator shakes much more in the Mobile Port. *Most of the game in general is very confined and zoomed in. *In Custom Night , the Minireenas 2 are transparent because the player will have to see the door button. *In Custom Night, the Minireenas are very far from the oxygen supply. This one of the mobile's mis-animations. *In Custom Night, when the player hears Ballora's music (using headphones), the music will always be at the left side even if she is right or left. The only way to find where she is is by looking at the doors if there are warning signs blinking. *In the Parts/Service, the flashlight can see very wider than the pc version. *Sometimes you can't hear Funtime Freddy's announcement because of other audios covering like the Minireenas and the Electrobabs. Bugs * The game will sometimes randomly delete all of the game data. *In Custom Night, sometimes you'll get stuck looking at the monitor and will only see nothing but a black screen (not turned on). This will let the animatronics kill you. *In Custom Night, you sometimes hear a bit of Ballora's Music. Gallery CBMphone.jpeg|The Circus Baby Minigame in the mobile port. Pasmobile.jpeg|The Parts and Services Room on the mobile port. Cnphone.jpeg|Custom Night on the mobile port. Extras.png|Extras Menu on mobile port. Breaker Room Monitor (Mobile).png|Breaker Room monitor on mobile port. Minireena 2 (Mobile).png|Minireena 2 transparent in mobile. Minireena Custom Nights (Mobile).png|Minireenas far away from the oxygen supply. LOL (Mobile).png| Lolbit's LOL on the keypad far more bigger than normal. Ballora's Warning Signs.jpg| Ballora is on the right door. Off Monitor Bug.png| Turned off monitor bug. TheWarningSign.png|The Warning sign used for knowing when Ballora is close and for knowing if an animatronic is near to you in the Private Room also used to know if the Minireenas or Electrobab are draining oxygen/power, this is reused from FNaF 2. Category:Browse Category:Sister Location Category:Games Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Five Night at Freddy's